shannahendersonfandomcom-20200214-history
Shanna Henderson
Shanna Henderson (born July 4, 1990) is an upcoming singer/songwriter. She is best known for being on The Glee Project where she finished 6th place. AboutEdit Shanna has been involved in the music scene for 17 years. She is an experienced tuba and trombone player, and has recently recovered from a vocal fold surgery. Determined to break free of the stereotypes surrounding her in high school, Shanna became involved in sports such as swimming, softball, and basketball and also made time for show choir, band, color guard, beta club, and Spanish club. She graduated from Auburn University, majoring in Theater. Shanna originally auditioned for The Glee Project online and at the Nashville open casting call. TriviaEdit *She's very perky (as said in the 4th episode, Sexuality, and shown in Now That We Found Love). *Her mom became involved with drugs when she was an infant. *She found out that her mom was a drug addict when she was five years old. *She was called a "crack-baby" in school. *She has three siblings, an older sister, a younger sister and a younger brother. *Her grandmother "saved" her from her mom by taking her in. *Her grandfather loved to sing. *She has a dalmatian dog named Oliver or also known as "Ollie". *She got a lot of her vocal intutiton from Christina Aguilera. She also would love to collaborate with Carrie Underwood, The Civil Wars, and Jane Lynch. *She wears contact lenses. (mentioned it in her blogtv chat). *Shanna worked at a coffee shop in Auburn, Alabama called the Gnu's Room. *She stayed with Abraham/Tyler. She, Abraham, Nellie, Blake, Michael, Tyler, and Charlie also went to Six Flags. *Her birthday fell during her trip to LA, where her friends threw her a party and ate at Olive Garden. *Olive Garden is her favorite restaraunt. *Her birthday is on the American Independence Day. (July 4th) *Her meat dress from Theatricality (Season 2) was made of real meat. **The meat dress she wore in Theatricality weighed 20 pounds. She said after wearing the dress for 5 hours, it became sickening and smelly. *She's obsessed with Christina Aguilera and Regina Spektor, and she loves Beyoncé. *She prefers Brittana over Klaine. *Shanna is a Christian and very open/public with her faith. She can often be heard saying "Praise Him!" or "Belt to Jesus!". On her Twitter, she can be seen tweeting those sayings, retweeting Bible verses and inspirational quotes. *She threw up 3 times during the "When I Grow Up" video shoot. *She broke her kneecap during week 1, when she fell on some stairs. Throughout the show, you can see her frequently wearing a knee brace. She mentioned in a blogTV chat that the break was so bad, bits and chunks of bone were floating around in her knee. *She has recently moved to Nashville to pursue a singing career (she and Maxfield are now in the same area). *She dislikes Stew Cobbler. *Up until her elimination, she was the only Season 2 contender who hadn't done a Last Chance Performance *She plans to win a Grammy in 5 years. *Shanna is the contender to go the longest without performing a Last Chance Performance (9 episodes). *She has two cats although they aren't currently living with her. *She was featured in “Auburn POPS!,” “Gotta Dance,” “The Light in the Piazza” and “The Marvelous Wonderettes.” *In 2010, Shanna won the local singing contest Auburn Idol and was awarded a $10,000 check from The Hotel at Auburn University. *Her grandmother, grandfather and aunt all work/have worked at Auburn City schools. *She recently released a music video of Shake It Out on youtube Source. *She sang Before He Cheats for her audition. *Her favorite guest mentor was Grant Gustin. *She has moved to Nashville and works at the YMCA: Maryland Farms as an assistant swim coach and lifeguard. *She will be performing at a Cystic Fibrosis Benefit Concert at the Frazer United Methodist Church in Montgomery, Alabama on Oct 11, 2012. Source